


Love Language

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, fake engagement really, fake!dating, it's set a while back and Magnus hasn't happened yet, you'll get what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Alec claims he and Magnus are engaged. Can they keep up the facade, despite all the scepticism around them?





	1. Marry Me

Alec walks out of the training room, to come face to face with his mother, who has the same familiar look of stress on her face. 

"Is there something I can do for you, mom?" he asks, coming to a stop in front of her 

"Actually, Alec, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. Being a Lightwood makes you one of the strongest shadowhunters there is. And the Clave feels it would only make sense for you to marry someone who would bring honour and strength to our name."

Alec doesn't like where this is going, but before he cans say anything, his mother continues. 

"And so, we've all decided the best person for you to marry would be the head of the Lisbon Institute, Lydia Branwell."

Lydia? Alec remembers meeting her a year or two ago. She's pretty, and nice. There would be nothing wrong with marrying her, if it weren't for the fact that Alec was gay. Of course, no one knew that about him. It wasn't that he was in the closet, he just didn't see a need or a time for him to tell people about it. Until now. 

"Mother, I can't marry Lydia." 

"And why not?" a look of disbelief on her face; Alec wasn't usually one to disobey. 

"Because, I don't exactly like girls..." 

It takes a few seconds before realisation crosses his mothers face. But then she has an expression of irritation. 

"That doesn't matter, Alec. You can marry Lydia, just explain to her your dispositions and I'm sure she'd allow an... open marriage." 

Alec almost can't believe what he's hearing. Marry someone he could never love? That isn't how he wants to live his life. 

"Also... I'm already engaged." Alec says, before he can think twice

This does surprise Maryse. She opens her mouth, but no sound comes out for a minute. 

"Engaged? To who?" she demands 

Alec looks away from her and around the room. Who could he say he's engaged to? Who would allow him to cling to something so untrue?

Then he sees Magnus. Magnus is across the room, engrossed in helping Clary with whatever it is she's messed up this time. Alec decides he is a good choice, not only because Magnus has been flirting with him non-stop since the moment they met, but because Alec may have a small crush on the warlock. 

"Magnus. I'm engaged to Magnus." Alec says, looking back to his mother and holding his head high 

Her face blooms into a light shade of red then. Alec doesn't remember ever seeing his mother this angry. 

"Magnus?!" she practically yells 

This outburst catches Magnus' attention, and he wanders over to them. 

"You rang?" he says in his smooth, even voice

Alec can already feel the embarrassment creeping up his neck. Surely Magnus won't go along with this. He may not even have the chance, the shock of all this being thrown at him will show on his face and Alec's mother will know. 

"You! You're engaged to my son?!" 

People are starting to look at the scene Maryse is causing. 

Alec starts to speak, ready to tell his mother he had only been joking when he'd said Magnus, that he would be glad to marry Lydia. But before he could, he felt Magnus, hand on his shoulder. 

"Of course I am. A love like ours should be honoured in such a way." 

Alec tries to keep the surprise off of his face. He tries to keep his breathing level, but finds it difficult due to the proximity of the beautiful man. 

"Honoured? If you think, for one second that I-" she stops then, noticing all the people who have tarted to gather 

She composes herself, looking Alec in the eye. 

"Fine. Have it your way, Alec. But your warlock fiance is right. Love should be honoured. So, we will be having an engagement party. It will only be a taste of the extravagance that will be your wedding. Unless, of course, there's something you'd like to tell me?" 

The idea of being the centre of attention is enough to make Alec's blood pressure rise, but he won't admit to the lie. 

"We are looking forward to the party." Magnus says as he takes Alec's hand and gently walks him away from Maryse 

It isn't until they've gone down a hallway and turned a corner that Alec stops walking. He turns to Magnus, who is still holding his hand. 

"Magnus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie. She told me I'd have to marry Lydia, and then I told her I was already engaged, and you were the only person I thought of when she asked to who and I-"

"Alec, will you marry me?" Magnus interrupts him, smiling fondly at his rambling 

"What?" Alec gasps 

Magnus takes a step closer to him. 

"If you agree, now, to marry me, it won't be a complete lie. And I think that would make you feel a little better." 

"Wait, you're actually going to marry me?" Alec asks

"Yes, if you'll have me." 

Thinking it over, Alec decides it makes sense. Alec would never be able to tell his mother the truth, and calling off the wedding later on wouldn't solve anything; his mother would jut throw Lydia at him again. And there are worse things than being married to Magnus. 

"Yes. I'll marry you." Alec says, unable to stop the smile that spreads across his face

"Wonderful."


	2. Touching Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus spend some time together after becoming engaged.

For a moment, Alex had allowed himself to think that, by actually proposing, Magnus meant they would be together now, for real. But now, sitting in Magnus' loft, he knows this isn't the case. 

While they were pretty close before the engagement, he thought that something would shift now that they were going to spend their lives together. Alec wants that to be what happens, but Magnus isn't even sitting on the same couch as him, and Alec doesn't know how to ask for what he wants. 

They sit in silence, Magnus working on his second martini and Alec looking only at his own hands, resting on his lap. 

"So, um, how are we going to do this?" Alec finally forces himself to ask, bringing his eyes to meet Magnus'. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, are we going to move in together? Are we suppose to stop seeing other people?" Not seeing other people wouldn't be a problem for Alec, but he knows Magnus has something of a busy social life. 

Magnus thinks on this for a moment. Enough time for Alec to wonder if Magnus could be happy with him, and only him, for the next several years. 

"I think it would be best for us to only see each other from now on, yes. It would only cause suspicion if one of us were seen being... intimate with other people." 

Alec keeps a straight face, but he can't deny the excitement he feels knowing he'll be the only one able to have Magnus now, no matter in what capacity. 

"I'm really sorry I dragged you into this." Alec says truthfully. Even though he's getting to spend the rest of his life with the man on his dreams, he knows it won't be easy for Magnus. 

"Nonsense, Alexander. There's no one else I'd rather be married to, whether or not the marriage is real." Magnus winks at him Alec can feel his face growing warm. 

There have been moments in their friendship like this one; where Alec can almost convince himself that it's possible that Magnus has feelings for him in return. But then he remembers that Magnus is a powerful warlock and he couldn't possibly feel anything romantic for someone as plain as Alec. 

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a drink?" Magnus asks Alec looks at the glass in Magnus' hand, now empty. Alec isn't much of a drinker, but now would be a good of a time as any. 

"Sure, actually. I'd love one." Alec says, giving Magnus a nervous smile.

Magnus goes off to the kitchen, leaving Alec alone in the living room. Alec leans back into the couch, clenching his fists and squeezing his eyes closed. He takes a few deep breaths, releasing them slowly. He tries to will himself to stop being so anxious.

After a few minutes, he hears Magnus coming back, and he relaxes his body again, straightening himself in his seat.

He looks to Magnus when he comes back into the room, and sees Magnus only has one glass in his hand. He hands it to Alec, before sitting beside him. Magnus folds his legs underneath himself and curls into Alec's side. It takes a lot out of Alec to not show the internal panic he's going through at the sudden proximity to Magnus.

"You're not drinking?" Alec asks, taking a small sip of the burning liquid.

"Oh, no. I've had my fill for the night. If you're going to be sober tonight, it's only right that I am too."

"Oh, I don't really drink. If you want to have another, don't let me stop you." Alec says

Magnus doesn't reply right away.

Alec looks at Magnus, worried he's said something wrong. He looks at Magnus, only to see that Magnus already has his eyes on him. Alec has to remind himself to breathe as Magnus leans in a little closer.

Magnus reaches his hand out, and Alec all but stops breathing. Sure, they've touched each other before, but not like this. This is intimate and quiet and something only for the two of them.

Then Magnus has his fingers running through Alec's hair, and it's like nothing Alec has ever felt before. He's heard all those love stories, where the person says there were 'sparks', but Alec always thought they were over-exaggerating. But now, he knows. It's practically life changing.

Alec closes his eyes, but he can still feel Magnus' eyes on him. The feeling of Magnus' fingers softly pulling at his hair is enough for him to not feel self conscious.

Magnus is taking the glass from his hand. Alec feels him move closer. Magnus rests his chin on Alec's shoulder, and Alec can feel his warm breathe on his neck.

"Alexander..."

This is what brings Alec back from leaning into Magnus' touch. He jerks away from Magnus, practically flinging himself from the couch. He finds Magnus' face, and there he sees a surprised expression.

"I'm sorry, Magnus. I just remembered, I have to be somewhere."

Magnus goes to say something, but Alec turns away before he can. He lets himself out of Magnus' loft. Once the door is closed behind him, he leans back against it and tries to get his breathing under control.

If Magnus hadn't previously been aware of Alec's feelings for him, he certainly is now. And Alec isn't sure how to feel about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, let me know how you feel about this chapter :)


	3. Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about boundaries and going ring shopping.

Alec hasn't seen Magnus in a few days. Magnus has been calling and texting, trying to get in contact with him, but Alec didn't feel ready to see him after what happened the last time they were together. Alec knows he's being a bit ridiculous, since they're only in this position because of him, but he can't help it. 

So now he is laying on his bed, trying to ignore all the things he knows he should be doing. Earlier, he had gotten a phone call from his mother. She told him that the engagement party would be in two days. Alec doesn't know if anyone's told Magnus, but he's almost positive he's suppose to be the one to do that. 

He could just send him a text, but that seems too distant and cold, especially since the party is a celebration of their 'love'. 

So he decides to go see Magnus. The entire walk to Magnus' apartment, he tries to calm his nerves. He tells himself that they won't even have to talk about what happened, they can just ignore it. 

When he comes to Magnus' door, he knocks twice before taking a deep breath. It takes a minute, and he hears some shuffling from beyond the door, but when Magnus opens the door, all of Alec's stress seemingly melts away. 

Magnus looks amazing, as he always does. his hair is perfectly styled, and he has glittery makeup on. But by the looks of the comfy sweater he's wearing, and the confused look on his face, he wasn't expecting company today. 

"Alec, what a wonderful surprise. Is something wrong?" he asks, moving aside to let Alec by.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm sorry I haven't been returning your calls, I've just had a lot to deal with."

"Of course, I understand."

Magnus walks them over to his couch, and they sit on opposite ends from each other. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me change out of this." Magnus says

Alec grabs onto his hand before Magnus has the chance to snap away the adorable sweater.

"No, don't. I... I really like this look." 

Magnus brings his hand back down to his lap, a shy smile on his face. 

Neither of them say anything for a minute, but Alec gets the hint that Magnus is waiting for him to say something more, so he knows where they're headed right now. 

"Well, I actually have something to tell you. My mother called and told me the engagement party will be in two days, and I thought you might want to set boundaries."

"Boundaries?" 

"Yeah. What are you comfortable with? We should be on the same page about the physical affection so there are no surprises." 

"Alec, you're one of my closest friends. I'm very comfortable being physical with you."

Alec wonders if Magnus would say that if he knew just how Alec wants to touch him. 

"Alright, if you're sure." 

Magnus moves closer on the couch, so that their legs are pressing against each other. Alec's brain goes fuzzy at the contact. 

"Alec, I'm sure. And, I was thinking, what's the story of how we got together? How come we kept it a secret so long? Who proposed to who?" 

These are a lot of questions for Alec when all he can think about is how close Magnus' body is to his.

"I was thinking it could go like this; we got together around a year ago, we realised after years of being friends that the feelings we shared weren't platonic. We kept it a secret because we knew your mother wouldn't approve. I asked you to marry me four months ago, in a small restaurant in France, by the Eiffel tower." 

Alec shakes himself out of his fog then. 

"You proposed tome?" 

"Of course. It was a spur of the moment thing. You were so beautiful in the lighting of that restaurant, I couldn't let another moment go by without you being my fiance." 

The way Magnus talks about it, so dreamily and sweet, Alec can almost see it. It's almost real. 

"That sounds nice." Alec says

"It was. Another thing, we should maybe go and buy you a ring." 

"A ring?" 

"Yes. There's no way I'd let my fiance walk around without a ring for so long. We don't want them getting suspicious at the party." 

"Do you want to go now?" Alec asks, smiling 

Magnus snaps his fingers, replacing his sweater with one of his fancier button ups. 

"No time like the present."

***

Alec didn't think ring shopping would be so difficult. But it is. Alec wants something simple, nothing more than a simple silver band. But Magnus insist there be at least one diamond, or it could never truly be from him. 

They're standing in front of a case with several sparkly rings, and Alec knows he won't let any of them be the ring Magnus gives him. But he can't help but notice the way Magnus keeps looking at one ring in particular. It's silver with sapphire diamonds around a clear triangular one. It would be beautiful on Magnus, but it wouldn't be right for him to get it for himself. 

"Magnus, how about you go and pick three rings you think I would like, and I'll choose from the three." Alec says, trying to simplify things since they've been here for over an hour

"Good idea." Magnus says, before walking off to the other side of the store 

When Alec is sure Magnus has back to him, he points to the ring Magnus had been looking at and tells the woman behind the counter that he'll take it. 

His heart is beating too fast. He feels nervous until he pays for the ring, and he has it in his pocket. He turns around to see that Magnus hasn't noticed at all, and he breathes a sigh or relief. 

As he does, Magnus looks over at him with a smile on his face, waving him over. 

When Alec is beside him, Magnus points at a ring in the middle of the display case. 

"It's perfect for you. Don't you think?" he looks at Alec, looking for a reaction

Alec feels a tightness in his chest because Magnus does know him so well. The ring is exactly the type he'd wanted. It a simple black band with a row of small sapphires near the top. 

"It's perfect." he says, looking Magnus in the eyes so the warlock knows he means it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is the ring Alec gets for Magnus](http://vidarjewelry.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/417.jpg)
> 
> [This is the ring Magnus picks for Alec](http://img0.etsystatic.com/180/1/6734683/il_340x270.1160742398_tjup.jpg)


	4. Comforting Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is feeling nervous about the engagement party.

Alec hasn't taken off his ring since Magnus put it on him when they got back to his loft the night before. Partly because he wants to get use to wearing it, but also because he loves the way it looks. He loves knowing it's from Magnus. He just wishes it meant all of what it should mean. 

Alec had spent the night at Magnus'. He hadn't planned to, but Magnus said it would look better if he did. At first, Alec was going to sleep on the couch. But Magnus told him that was ridiculous and his bed had plenty of room for the both of them. 

And so that's how they got to where they are now. It's noon, and they haven't gotten out of bed except to get food. Magnus is shirtless, leaning back against the headboard and reading a book. Alec has his head in Magnus' lap, trying not to stare at Magnus. 

Alec wonders how he's going to make it the rest of his life having to co-habit with the man he loves, without being able to show that he loves him. 

"When we get married, will I move into your place?" he asks 

Magnus doesn't put his book down. 

"I think that would be best. I have plenty of room, and it would be a good hideaway for when things get difficult down at the institute." 

This is a good answer. It's the answer Alec was hoping for. 

Sometimes, when Alec was trying to distract himself from the harsh reality of things, like right now, he would try to simplify things. Magnus was his best friend, and they always say to marry your best friend. So that's what he was going to do. 

But then things would get complicated in his head. The marriage would be a sham because neither of them were doing it for the right reason, and Magnus didn't know the whole truth. 

Then Alec would feel guilty because he was essentially lying. Then he would try to distract himself, and it all became a cycle until Magnus pulled him out of his thoughts. 

Which wasn't difficult. Sometimes Magnus wasn't even aware he had Alec's attention. But it was safe to say, Magnus always had Alec's attention. 

Sometimes Magnus would be out on the balcony, shirtless and practising his magic. Alec couldn't help but stop and stare. You always have to admire the artwork. 

But sometimes Magnus would notice the darkening of Alec's mood, and he would ask him if he wanted to go out somewhere, just to have fun. And having fun with Magnus never failed to cheer up Alec. 

Right now, Alec decides to let himself stare at Magnus. He's sure Magnus knows he's doing it, and why should he deny himself of it when Magnus is right there. 

After a few seconds of staring, Magnus asks "Is there something on my face?" 

"No, I was just... looking." Alec says, feeling a light blush creeping onto his face

Magnus simply smiles at this, never breaking concentration on his book. 

But now Alec is thinking of the party they have to go to tomorrow, and his mind starts reeling.

Will they be convincing enough? Jace will surely be able to see through it all. Alec was never shy when it came to telling Jace about his feelings for Magnus. If they had started dating, Alec would've told Jace, even if he and Magnus had agreed to keep it a secret. 

He knows he's going to have to lie to the people he cares about the most, and the thought is making his stomach hurt. 

"Is everything okay?" Magnus asks, putting his book down on the bedside table so he can look Alec in the eyes

"I'm nervous about tomorrow. We're going to have to lie to a roomful of people who have known me my whole life." Alec can hear that he's almost whining, but he can't bring himself to stop 

"We don't have to Alec. We can call the whole thing off right now." Magnus starts to run his fingers through Alec's hair 

Call it off? And face the shame of everyone knowing he not only lied, but did so right to his mothers face? Call it off and be forced to marry Lydia? Call it off and lose the future with Magnus he just got used to imagining?

Telling the truth at this point simply isn't an option. 

"No, I have to lie. If I don't, even worse things could happen."

Magnus nods in understanding, and Alec knows he does. 

"Then I'll be there. Right beside you, the whole time. You won't have to lie on your own." 

Magnus rests his hand on Alec's chest, and Alec grabs onto it. He feels like Magnus is the only thing grounding him to reality anymore.


	5. I'll Do It For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The engagement party.

It's the day of the party. Magnus and Alec arrived at the hall earlier than everyone else, so they could get a feel of the space. 

But now people are filling the room. There's so much conversation going on around them, it just sounds like a buzzing. Alec and Magnus are sat at their table, the one at the front of the room. 

Alec is starting to feel nervous, and breathing is becoming difficult. But then Magnus has his hand on his, on the table for everyone to see, and Alec can't decide if this is just for the pretending or if it's just for them. But Alec decides that it doesn't really matter. 

"You're doing so well, darling." Magnus whispers into his ear

People are starting to take their seats, looking at them expectantly. Alec doesn't know where to look, so he looks down at his hand entwined with Magnus'. 

Someone is tapping a champagne glass with a fork. 

"Welcome everyone, to this celebration of love. We are here to celebrate the union of my son, Alexander, and his fiance, Magnus Bane." Maryse says, standing in the middle of the room. "Now, Alec, would you like to say a few words?" There is an edge to the last few words, and Alec knows she wants him to say something that would create a whole in their story. 

And because of the way Alec can hardly breathe, he knows if he were to say anything right now, he would give her exactly what she wanted. So he doesn't move. He doesn't look away from their hands on the table, he doesn't say anything. He sits and hopes for it all to be over soon. 

Magnus is leaning in close to his ear.

"Let me do it for you." he whispers

Then Magnus is letting go of his hand, and standing beside him.

"It seems Alexander is feeling a bit shy at the moment. It would be my pleasure to speak instead." Magnus says, putting his hand on Alec's shoulder and clearing his throat. "Thank you, everyone, for being here to celebrate the love Alec and I have found in each other. The moment I saw Alec, all those years ago, I knew I'd love him forever. He was beautiful and brave, and I've never met anyone like him. He makes me feel things I had forgotten how to feel."

Alec feels the tightness in his body melt away with each word Magnus says. 

"The first time I told Alec I loved him, it was before we were dating. We had gotten a bit... inebriated, or else I never would have gotten up the nerve. I said it to him, but of course he thought I meant in a platonic way. It took me another year and a half before I said it again. But, that time, we were dating and he knew what I meant." 

Alec looks up at Magnus then, only to see Magnus already looking at him. 

"I never thought I could be this happy. I never thought someone as wonderful as Alexander could love someone like me. But... here we are. I love you, Alexander. And that will be true for eternity." 

Magnus finishes his speech, but neither of them move. They stay looking into each other's eyes. Even when the guests clap, and even when Maryse takes the floor again. In the end, it's Alec who breaks it. 

Alec's heart is beating so fast, he's afraid it might burst. 

He remembers that drunken night together. He remembers when Magnus said he loved him.


	6. A Gift From Me To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes to Magnus after ignoring him again.

Alec has gone back to avoiding Magnus since the engagement party three days ago. To make matters worse, Jace and Izzy both tried prying answers from him about why he isn't spending nights at Magnus' anymore. He's been trying to distract himself around the institute, but there's only so many tasks that need to be addressed before he's sat alone in his office, left with nothing to do but think about Magnus. 

And as if things couldn't get more stressful, that's the moment his mother decides to walk in, without knocking.

Alec immediately wants to ask her to leave, but she has an almost smug look on her face, so he decides it's better to get it over with now. 

"Yes, mother?" 

"You don't sound happy to see me. I just wanted to tell you the good news." 

"Which is?"

Alec is so strung out and tired at this point, he doesn't bother to brace himself.

"I've spoken with the Clave, and everyone is so looking forward to your wedding, and since it looks like you're not going to change your mind, we've decided to have it in two weeks." 

"Two weeks? Shouldn't it be Magnus and I who decide?" 

"Well, we all thought you'd want to get right to it, so you could start living in marital bliss as soon as possible." 

Alec can only nod his head at that. He doesn't want to say anything, worried he'd start telling the truth and would never be able to stop. 

"Alec, this is your last chance to call it off. Marrying a warlock isn't something to do on a whim." 

Alec takes a deep breathe and looks his mother in the eyes. 

"Magnus and I are in love, and we'll get married whenever you want." 

Maryse can hardly conceal her annoyance at his words. She leaves his office in a huff, but Alec can't bring himself to care. 

Not only will Alec have to go see Magnus, but he has to break the news of their looming marriage. Alec tries to imagine the feeling that other people get to have when they're about to get married. He imagines it to be excitement and happiness. But all Alec can feel is nervous. 

And since Alec has been actively ignoring Magnus' many calls and texts, he'll have to do something. Maybe give Magnus something, to show how sorry he is for all of this. For entrapping Magnus in his lies, for throwing a fit every time something happens, for not being more than he is when it comes to the truth. 

Alec leaves his office, heading for his room. Once inside, he surveys his belongings. What could he give Magnus that is small enough to be sweet, but big enough to show he put thought into it?

On his dresser he sees an old bracelet. It's made of shiny rocks and a black cord. He made it when he was around 14, and it had brought him good luck. Magnus would like if Alec gave him something with that kind of importance. 

***

Alec is nervous, standing in the middle of Magnus' living room. When Magnus had opened the door for him, Alec hadn't been able to look him in the eye. He isn't use to feeling like this and it's throwing him off. 

"Is everything alright?" Magnus asks, lightly putting his hand on Alec's shoulder

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

With this obvious lie, Magnus drops his hand. 

"Well, you've been ignoring me for the past few days. I got worried. Did I do something wrong?" 

Alec doesn't like the idea of Magnus blaming himself for the way he's been acting. It puts a strain on his heart to hear Magnus doubt himself like that. 

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. But I have something for you." Alec says, forcing himself to look at Magnus as he speaks.

He pulls the bracelet out of his pocket. "I made it a long time ago. It was my good luck charm for a bit."

Magnus looks at it for a second, before taking it in is hand. 

"Alexander, it's beautiful. I love it, but you didn't have to get me anything." Magnus slides the bracelet onto his wrist. 

"I did, though. You've done so much for me. Going along with my lie, agreeing to marry me, and the speech you gave? It's all so nice of you, and I feel like I haven't done anything to thank you; anything to deserve it." 

Magnus looks Alec in the eye. He has the softest smile on his face, it's all Alec can do not to kiss him then and there.

"You don't have to do anything for me. I want to marry you." 

Alec's heart almost stops at this admission from Magnus. He wants to marry Alec? Things are becoming muddled and confused in Alec's head, and he knows it would all become simple if he just told Magnus that he loves him. And yet, even the idea of telling him makes him shake all over. 

"I... want to marry you, too." Is that enough? Will Magnus understand from just that? 

The answer is no, because all Magnus does is smile and begin to cross the room, towards the mini bar. 

"I love my bracelet. I'm never going to take it off." 

Alec's heart is beating too fast, and he can hardly breathe. He knows if he doesn't say it now, he never will. 

So he takes a deep breath. 

"Magnus I... I love you." 

Alec says it so quietly, he worries Magnus hadn't heard him over the hum of the ventilation of the room. But the way Magnus' stop walking, and his shoulders tense, Alec knows he did. 

Alec knows it's a risk. Magnus may not feel the same way, and this could cause him to call off the wedding and then everything would be out in the open. But he can't hold it in anymore. It's such a big feeling, he can't hide it for one more second. 

"I love you, and I need you to know that if we're going to get married." Alec forced himself to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	7. Whatever You Want To Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus talk feelings and wedding details.

Magnus isn't looking at him, and Alec is starting to panic. With every second that passes, it becomes harder for Alec to breathe. He tries to stop all the negative thoughts that are running through his mind. 

He looks over to the door, trying to decide how many steps it would take for him to reach it. 

"You love me?" Magnus asks, back still turned on Alec 

Alec tries to calm his nerves. Magnus is too nice of a person to lash out at him. 

"I do. And, I don't need you to feel the same. I just thought it would be best for the whole truth to be out there, before we went through with this. In case you feel like that would change us, or make things complicated, or something."

Magnus turns to look at him. His expression is calm, no trace of the panic rising in Alec's throat.

"Alexander, you loving me, it changes everything." 

Alec has a warm sensation on the back of his neck, the same feeling he usually gets before he throws up. 

"Magnus, I'm sorry. I know it's inconvenient, and I understand if you want to call off the whole wedding thing and I-"

"I love you, too." Magnus interrupts him 

Alec is fidgeting with his fingers, staring at Magnus, and trying to process what he's just been told. Magnus loves him back? That can't be right.

"What?" it might be less than elegant, but it's all that Alec's brain can come up with right now.

Magnus comes to stand a few inches away from Alec, and grabs hold of his arm. 

"I love you. I've loved you, probably, since the very first time we met. I don't know if I would've agreed to this whole wedding thing if I didn't love you, even if I thought there was no possibility of it turning into something real. I was going to take whatever you were willing to give. I love you." 

Alec inhales; long and shaky. 

"You love me?" 

Magnus smiles. It's soft and sweet, and Alec feels comforted by it. 

"I do. And you love me, don't you?" 

"Of course I do." 

They stand there in silence for a bit after that, just looking each other over, enjoying the feeling of finally being able to say it. 

Alec brings his hand to the back of Magnus' head. Now that he's allowed to touch, he doesn't want to waste another minute. He glances between Magnus' eyes and his lips, and back again. 

"I love you." he whispers, before pulling Magnus is and closing the gap between them. 

The kiss isn't necessarily soft, but it isn't rough either. A balanced in between.

When Alec pulls away, Magnus tries to chase after his lips, and it blows his mind a bit. Magnus wanting him like this is going to take some getting used to. 

"That was worth the wait." Magnus says, still standing close to him 

"I've never done this before." 

"Done what?" 

"Any of this. I've never... been with anyone." 

Magnus only gives him a fond smile at this. 

"That's perfectly fine." Magnus says, taking Alec by the hand and leading him to his bedroom

***

A couple of hours later, they lay in the bed, Magnus holding Alec in his arms.

"That was nice." Alec sighs

"It was incredible." 

If it were anyone else saying that, Alec knows it would only be to comfort him in his insecurity over his lack of experience. But he knows Magnus means it. 

After a few seconds of blissful silence, Alec's phone starts going off on the dresser across the room. He knows it's someone wanting to know where he is. It reminds him of the mess he's gotten them into. 

"What are we going to do about the wedding? I didn't have a chance to tell you, but my mother insists we have it in two weeks." 

Magnus thinks it over, rubbing his hand on Alec's chest. 

"I don't think we need to tell them what's happened, at least not until after it's done and died down a bit." 

So now they're going to get married for real. Alec feels excited at the idea.

"Good idea. I just wish you and I would have a say in the details, though." 

"Well... we could always elope. Go down to one of those famous Shadowhunter union houses, invisible to the mundane eye." 

Alec whips his head around, looking at Magnus, who's face is serious. He means it. 

"You want to elope?" Alec asks 

"I want whatever you want. If you feel as though other people are too involved in our wedding, maybe we should just do it alone." 

Alec thinks it over. 

"But what about Izzy? And Jace? I need them to be there, at least." 

Magnus brushes a stray piece of hair from Alec's forehead. 

"We can tell them we need them to come with us to a tuxedo fitting, tell them they have to dress up for it because the store is very high end." 

Alec can already see it. They could go down to city hall, and have it done small and sweet. 

"I would love that." Alec says, smiling brightly 

"Then it's settled." Magnus kisses Alec on the nose, to seal the deal.


	8. Church Upon A Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus get married.

Alec is nervous. He and Magnus are in the car, waiting for Jace and Izzy. Magnus has his hand on his knee, trying to comfort him. 

Alec looks over at Magnus. He looks amazing, as always. Dressed in a black pinstripe suit, with a purple tie. Alec almost can't believe how lucky he is. 

"What if I blow it? What if they notice I'm nervous?" Alec asks

"We have them once they're in the car, so even if they notice, everything will be fine." 

Alec takes a deep breath and squeezes Magnus' hand.

Just then, the back doors open. Izzy and Jace get in on both sides, and Alec tries his hardest to calm down. 

"Well, don't we all look nice." Izzy says 

Magnus pulls away from the curb, setting off on the fifteen minute drive that will bring them to the union house. Alec can keep it together for fifteen minutes, right?

"Do you know how long this is going to take?" Jace asks

"It will take however long it takes." Magnus says, not letting Jace's attitude affect the happiness of today

Izzy and Jace get to talking about something, but Alec isn't paying attention anymore. He's concentrating on the feeling of Magnus' hand on his leg, and trying to breathe at a normal pace. 

Then he sees their destination, and his nerves are amplified by a hundred. 

"What are we doing here?" Jace asks 

"Well, we have a surprise. We aren't going to a fitting, we're eloping. And you two are going to be the witnesses." Magnus says, as he comes to a stop in front of the building. 

"No way?" Izzy asks, excitement in her voice

Izzy always being one to go against their mother. 

"Alec, are you sure about this?" Jace asks 

"I am. We are." 

"What about mom? And the Clave?" 

"They'll just have to get over it." Izzy says, opening her door first and getting out of the car

Jace follows her lead. They are both standing on the sidewalk by the car, but Alec makes no move to get out. 

"Are you okay? We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Magnus says

The idea of them being 'we' makes Alec smile.

"I want to. I just can't believe I get to." he says, kissing the back of Magnus' hand 

They sit for a second, smiling at each other before there's a knocking on Magnus' window. 

"It's now or never." Jace says through the glass 

They get out of the car and make their way into the building, all together. 

****

The officiant is asking which of them would like to read their vows first, and Alec says he would like to. 

"They say you should marry your best friend, and Magnus, you've been my best friend for so long that it's only natural that we ended up here. You bring out the best in me. You make me feel calm, and peaceful. When I look at you, I see all I could ever want, and more. I love you and I want to make you happy, for as long as you'll have me, because you make me the happiest I have ever been." 

When Alec looks up from his paper, he sees that both Magnus and Izzy have tears in their eyes. 

Magnus and Alec smile at each other in silence for a minute, before Magnus remembers that it's his turn now. 

"Alexander-" Magnus stops to clear his throat, and Alec thinks this is the first time he's ever seen Magnus nervous. "Alexander, I have loved you from the very first day I saw you. I couldn't believe someone as beautiful as you could be real. You're kind, and brave, and dedicated. I can't imagine my life without you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'll love you forever." 

Now it's time for the rings, but since Alec already has his, he reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out Magnus'. He takes Magnus' hand and slides it onto his finger. When he sees it's the one he'd been looking at in the store, a wide smile spreads across his face. 

"You remembered?" Magnus asks in almost a whisper

Alec takes hold of his hand. 

"Of course I did." 

"You may now kiss the groom." 

And so they do.


	9. Domestic Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they're married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty short. I just wanted to give you the domestic love they get to have after :) Let me know what you think!

It's been a month since they got married. They eventually did tell Maryse and the Clave about how they had already gotten married. They weren't too happy about it. They threw a party instead of the wedding. 

Magnus and Alec did end up telling Izzy and Jace about the entire lie, but they all decided no one else needed to know. 

Alec has since moved in with Magnus, and things couldn't be better.

They're now sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, eating eggs and toast and talking about their plans for the day. Catarina has invited them out for drinks, a celebration of their wedding, since she couldn't make it to their party. 

Magnus takes his and Alec's plate over to the sink, turning on the water and starting to wash them. Alec smiles at his back before going over and wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck.

"We're so domestic." he murmurs into the skin below Magnus' ear.

Magnus leans back against him, the plates forgotten under the running water. 

"Domesticity fits you well, Alexander."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this!


End file.
